I Love You, I Like Him
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Bella loves Wolfie but she also really likes Jasper. Who will she choose?


**Editors Comments: This is another one shot story! Wolfie is just a nickname for Raul so don't get confused. Read and Review!  
xxoo  
Bella**

Flashback  
During our training...we had a moment...you know...when you look into another person's eyes & everything seems alright in life. It was when we were practicing combat without a weapon. He managed you pin you down. His dirty blonde hair dangling down & his forest green eyes connented with your ocean eyes, your noses were barely touching. You were hypnotized by those eyes of his, but suddenly you...sneezed.  
A fantastic way to end a "moment", don't you think?  
-end of flashback-

Suddenly pulling out of your thoughts, a hand was lightly touching your shoulder. You turned around to find...  
Jasper.  
He gave you a slight smile trying to comfort you. -Damn him & his mind reading ability-  
Oi! I heard that! Jasper exclaimed with an expression of mock-offense. Of course you did. you mumbled in response. Hey, love, you alright? he asks concern etched on his face. Its nothing. just tired. you answer yawning to add the effect. You knew he could tell you were acting but didn't press anymore on the subject. He took you to your room. Once the door was shut, you slid down the door releasing the painful sobs of realization. You could never see your family (Shannon's family) again.

No more school, no more friends, and you were trapped in a house of. well..not humans. sweetie, you aren't human, either. Suddenly, you open your eyes & stop sobbing. That sounded like Jasper. Your eyes wonder the room frantically, he isn't in the room. I'm in my room, Bella. -WTF?! Cant I have any privacy?!- I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what was the matter...Jasper, get out my head.. You felt a sudden release & you knew he was gone. You now are PISSED OFF, which is a really bad for any inanimate object around. First the lamp, then the dresser drawers, anything in your path was thrown into the walls shattering into pieces. Screaming & destroying were the only things you knew that would calm the savage beast that was your anger. You were about to shatter the mirror, you noticed something.

Your ocean eyes were now replaced with eyes of golden yellow; you were now shaking. The tips of your hair were slowly changing from your dark brown to a blinding angelic white. What was happening?!-  
What the bloody hell is going on here, lass?! exclaimed Wolfie clearly confused. I-II d-d…don't know.. you stuttered. The shaking was becoming more & more painful with each second. Raul ran over & held you tight trying to stop you from thrashing about. He was whispering in my ear that everything was going to be alright & I was going to get through this. The last thought that passed through my head before I black out: Going to get through what?  
A blinding light filled your view. -Where am I??- The bright light dissipated & that dreaded park entrance was in plain sight.

-Flashback-  
On your birthday, like the letter said, you were at that park entrance waiting and waiting. The rain pounded on you like a thousand punches, but you were too numb to feel it. They never showed. You tightly clutched the letter in your hand; trying to stop the tears from falling. The one thing you can always depend on rain to do is to hide your tears from the world's sympathetic eye.  
-End of Flashback-

You glared at the old rusty gates as tears welled up in your ocean eyes. But you noticed something. the park entrance was the only thing here. There were only vacant, white spaces around it. You walked toward the place that has plagued your dreams since that day. As you approached, two figures caught your attention.  
Mom. Dad.  
You ran to them. Spun in your fathers arms, you couldn't feel anymore at bliss. Tears were like a flowing river down your face, but you could careless. You held both of them tightly. After the shock of them being here, you snapped out of your blissful state. You whispered softly, "Why?"  
You couldn't look them in the eye. You felt their stares on you; probably wanting for you to look up. Avoiding eye contact, you picked up your head. Your tears of joy became the tears of that dreaded day, the tears you never wanted to shed again. Your parents were gone again, not a trace of them left. You noticed the letter was once again tightly held in your hand. You screamed. You were enraged at your parents, enraged at yourself, and enraged at the world that your few moments of joy were once again ripped away from you. You began to rip apart your last connection to your parents: the letter. Your sobs echoed in your head, and you dropped to your knees.

"Bella! Oh God! You're awake!" you heard jasper shout happily. You groggily began to get up. Jasper grabbed you around the waist & suddenly picked you up bridal style. "What are you doing?" you asked still a little groggy. He only turned his head towards the kitchen where everyone came running to you & Jasper. Everyone looked like sh!t: dark bags underneath their eyes, paled complexions, and I-haven't-showered hair. You looked at yourself in the toasters reflection. You shrieked & wriggled yourself out of Jasper's arms. Pulling the toaster closer to your face you couldn't believe your eyes.

The long brown streaked hair you loved dearly, now was wavy/curly, just past your shoulders & back to being completely its natural  
color. You even had bangs now.  
Your hair wasn't the only thing that changed. Porcelain-skinned & dainty/fragile- looking girl was looking at you back at you. You did look gorgeous, but you missed your tan skin & athletic figure. At least, the ocean eyes you cherish were still looking back at you with the same beauty.  
You looked at Wolfie for an answer since he seemed to know why you were shaking and thrashing before you blacked-out. He smirked at you, "you're transformation has just begun."

"What the heck are you talking about??" You asked with anger & confusion. He gave you a look like you already knew the answer. Of course you knew the answer, either way, you still wanted to hear it from him. He just gave you a slight smirk . Sighing you walk around the kitchen until you reached the door. Slowly you walked out; in trace-like state you weren't sure just where your feet would take you.  
The Gym. You suddenly felt a peaceful aura surround you as you fully entered. Searching along the wall, you found your favorite sword. Raul really didn't like the sword, so it became yours. It was a sleek silver sword with no jewels or designs on it; just the way you like it. You sliced your sword through the air releasing the anger you have collected during your stay here at the boys' place. You weren't really sure whether not it was a house or not, which is stupid since you've been here for at least a week (you're guessing). This place seems humungous, so now you are calling it a mansion. You were so lost in thought you never noticed Wolfie enter the gym. A hand on your waist informed you of the new presence.

"Wolfie, what is happening to me...?"-you  
"Marina, I'm not really sure. I just know little facts nothing important."- Wolfie  
"Are we training tonight?"-you  
"No. I have to...go. out."- Wolfie  
"I know you're a werewolf, you can just say its a full moon."-you  
"You don't care?" - Wolfie  
"Well no one seems human in this household, so why would I care??"-you  
"I just wasn't sure."-Wolfie

You look at him. Those hypnotizing forest eyes were staring right back at you. The two of you slowly moved closer & closer together. Your noses were now just barely touching; you two never lost eye contact. Then Raul caresses your cheek with his & then his lips softly connected with yours. From your head to your toes, warmth spread leaving you in a dream-like & breathless state. You never realized it, but you were kissing him back. Butterflies were whirling in your stomach & you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you closer as he deepened the kiss. Oh God! This man was an amazing kisser. A gasp forced the two of you to pull away from that mesmerizing kiss. It was jasper. From his gapping mouth, you knew he saw the whole scene unfold. When you looked at him, a lone tear glided down his cheek & landed on the gym floor. You gently removed Wolfie's arm, which was still tightly around your waist. You stood up slowly while glancing at each of them. A decision had to be made, but you weren't sure what had to done.  
You were stood there looking from one to another when suddenly you heard a crash from upstairs that made the three of you jump.

You belted up the stairs with the boys at your feet. As you reached the top of the stairs, you screamed out "EDAN!!" as you rounded the corner and saw him in a heap on the floor...  
looking very, very sheepish as he coughed and sat up, admiring the damage around him. Half the ceiling had collapsed, the cabinet that held the plates was smashed and charred, the carpet was reduced to ashes and the wooden floor had scorch marks and holes everywhere.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Raul erupted, making everyone jump. It was then that you realized you three had been standing in the doorway, gawping at the damage for nearly ten minutes.  
"I was just trying to improve my charged fireball attack" Edan said, getting up off the floor.  
"YOU KNOW, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HOUSEHOLD, THAT IF YOU WANT TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU DO IT IN EITHER THE GYM OR YOUR BEDROOM, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE FIREPROOFED!" yelled Raul.  
"I'M NOT THE ONE RIPPING THEIR BEDROOM TO PIECES EVERY TIME THE FULL MOON COMES AROUND!" yelled Eden, as his normally black eyes with red iris and orange ring around the iris flashed pure crimson.

"Come on, let's leave them to it" whispered Jasper in your ear. you nodded your agreement, and the two of you silently tiptoed out of the room and towards the stairs that lead to the second floor, where the bedrooms and the library were. You parted ways at the top of the stairs, with him excusing himself saying he was tired and wanted to go to bed. You had just reached the library when you heard a loud "GOD DAMN IT!" from the general direction of Jasper's room. You mentally pictured the position of the damage downstairs and the corresponding rooms on the second floor, and giggled to yourself when you realized that Edan had demolished most of the floor of Dean's room. you turned and entered the library, grabbed a book off the shelves entitled "A Vampire Watcher's Handbook: A Guide For Slayers" and sat down in a comfortable chair.

**Jasper's POV**

I slammed my fist against the wall of my room, sighing in anger. Why did everything have to be this way? Raul gets Bella, Edan blows up half the living room and now I can't even lie seething in my own room because IT'S NOT HERE ANYMORE, IT'S DOWNSTAIRS. I let myself slide down the wall, and as I sat on the floor I felt the tears, salty wet tears, slide down my cheeks and drip onto the floor. I smiled to myself as I remembered a line from my favorite childhood movie, Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, and I softly sang to myself "Why Does Nothing Ever Turn Out Like It Should?" I slowly fell into a rather uncomfortable sleep, and as I slipped away, one image in particular haunted my mind, Raul and Bella kissing in the gym...

The moon glowed silver outside the house, as the killer clown crept softly up the stairs, turned right on the landing, proceeded to the third door down, and turned the knob very, very slowly... he slipped into the darkened room and knelt by the four-poster bed, pulling the hangings open to reveal the girl sleeping soundly, her neck exposed, and as he raised the knife, a steeling glint shone where the moonlight caught it, and just as he went to plunge it into her heart, she opened her eyes and sat up in horror, as the red blood flowed from her bosom...  
Bella sat up, and the book she was reading fell to the floor. The rain was pelting on the windows, and she shivered as she remembered how vivid her dream had been...

**bella's POV**

Whoa, creepy dream! I wonder what it was all about. Maybe I should tell the guys about it... come to think of it, where are they? I must have been up here for hours, why didn't they come and get me for dinner? Hmm, odd. Maybe I should go look for them you thought to yourself. You went out the door and down the hall, and peeked into Jasper's bedroom. He was asleep on the floor, muttering something, and it looked like he had been crying. You went over to him and just as you were about to hug him, he opened his eyes and grabbed your wrist.

**Jasper's POV**

A forest. Darkness. Night-time. Wolves howling. Running. Afraid of something. Something ripping at my back. Blood. Hate. Anger. Fear. Fight. Loss. Death. Silver. Smell. Gunfire. Sunlight. Pain. Burning. All these haunted me, my dream, and then I sensed someone creep into my room and come over to me. I thought it was an enemy. They raised a fist, and I grabbed it as I opened my eyes. Relief washed over me as I came face to face with bella.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper grabbed my wrist, and as he blinked and looked at you, you blushed as you realized how close you both were, and how easy it would be for your lips to meet. Just as you were zoned out thinking this, he pulled you close, and as he crashed his lips onto yours, your eyes closed and your mind went blank. There was nothing, nothing but his lips on yours, nothing but his hands on the back of your head and the small of your back, nothing but that moment, and you were lost in it. You forgot all about Raul, and Edan, and didn't realize that you had both begun to fall sideways, until he was on top of you. Unfortunately, you kept rolling over, unaware of how close you were getting to the rather large hole in the floor, until the inevitable happened... you fell through to the living room! Luckily, Raul seemed to have gone to cool off and Edan was nowhere in sight. You blushed as you realized exactly what you had just done, and that Jasper was on top of you, just staring at you, mouth open.

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe Edan. Blowing up the bloody living room! Now I'm going to have to get that repaired! Ugh, what a day! I hope no one suspects... no, they couldn't. They're too naive to think something's amiss... oh well, here goes another night as a monster. I just hope bella never has to see me like this. Hmm... Speaking of Bella, I wonder if she's thinking of me right now...

**Edan's POV**

God! Raul's certainly uptight today. Mind you, it's not surprising, considering today's the full moon and all... I hope we didn't scare Bella, I know we can be really terrifying when we're in full-blown seizures at each other. I wonder what she's up to...  
Nobody knew but raul had changed and was coming back in to cool off. he walked in. then he seen Jasper and Bella on top of each other obviously thinking something dirty has happened.

Oh heck you thought, as you stared up at the towering wolf that was growling and baring his fangs at Jasper. you watched as Jasper slowly stood up, and scowled at Raul.  
"What, so you can kiss her but nobody else can? do you _honestly_ think you're the only one in this house who's in love with her?" Jasper said. you were shocked at what he had just said. Raul just continued to growl at him, until you heard, more of a growl that words; "Let's see if your muscles are as big as your head is" from Raul, and at that, they charged at each other.

You watched in transfixed horror at they proceeded to tear each other apart, flinging each other across the room at intervals. You were screaming at them to stop. Finally, they paused and stood, panting, teeth bared, eyes wide open, daring the other to attack. Suddenly, Edan came in.  
"hey guys, I heard the commotion and- what the HELL is going on??" Edan said, turning pale as he spoke. Mind you, by that point there was a load of blood on the floor, and the boys had pretty much slashed the place to pieces.  
You were so worried, you didn't even stop to think as you got in between them when they charged at each other.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!" was the last thing you heard, presumable from Edan, when something...happened...  
Your hands shone with a wierd pale blue _glow_, as you pushed each of the boys to an opposite corner of the room without touching them.  
"WILL YOU JUST CALM DOWN! I DON'T BELONG TO ANY OF YOU, I'M NOT 'DATING' ANY OF YOU, SO DON'T FREAK OUT LIKE THIS! YOU'RE GOOD FRIENDS, WHAT'S COME OVER YOU?" you finally stopped yelling, and suddenly felt incredibly...weak...  
_I mustn't...pass out...not...now..._ and everything went black...

**Jasper's POV**

Damn, why did it have to come to this? I don't want to lose my friend, but I love Bella... she looked so beautiful using her pow-"Bella!!" I shouted, as she fainted from exhaustion. I ran to her, picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room, as Raul skulked down to the cellar and Edan stood there, shocked and pale. Almost as pale as I am, in fact. I hope he's ok...damn it, I should be focusing on Bella now, not Edan.

**Raul's POV**  
How DARE he lay a finger on her! He knows I love her, knows how much I want her to be mine...  
I spent the rest of the night ripping anything I could get my claws on apart.

**Edan's POV**

What the HELL just happened! and I hope Bella's all right... I'm sure she'll be fine...

**Bella's POV**  
"I wouldn't be so sure..." I said over Edan's shoulder. He leapt round in panic, with a terrified look on his face...  
Edan jumped and turned around, pale as a ghost, already forming a ball of fire in his hands, and then looked very relieved.  
"What on earth are you doing here!?" Edan asked the stranger in an amazed tone.  
"What, not glad to see me?" Said the stranger.  
"You're supposed to be dead" Edan said, backing away.  
"Well you know what they say, you can't keep a good man- hey, who's she?" The stranger said, noticing you for the first time.  
"She's mine" Jasper growled, sending the stranger a dirty look whilst picking your unconscious body up bridal-style.

"Okay, okay, chill" Said the stranger, hands raised, "I wasn't even thinking of that. I just always supposed you were all gay" He intoned with a smirk.  
"IT IS YOU!!" Yelled Edan, happily, running toward the stranger joyously and jumping on him, tackling him to the ground.  
"Oooof" Came the stranger's reply, as he was pounced on.  
"Oooow"  
All the guys turned to look at you, whilst you were holding your head and groaning.  
You looked over at the stranger, squinted at him and then opened your eyes wide.  
"Who the heck are you?"  
"Ah, I believe Edan should do the introductions. Won't you, Edan?"

"Bella, this is my older brother, Greg!" Edan declared, a massive grin on his face.  
"Pleased to meet you." You said.  
"Pleased to eat- I meant MEET you too" He said, grinning. He took your hand, and kissed it. You felt jasper growling at him, and smiled.  
"You don't want to eat me, I taste really, REALLY bad!" You declared. Greg chortled.  
"So, are you staying?" You asked him.  
"Depends;" he said. "Do you lot want me to?"  
"HELL YES!" yelled Edan, jumping with excitement.  
"In that case, yes, yes I am." Greg smiled.

"Cool" you said.  
"Great" muttered jasper, still scowling, but his look softened when you turned and smiled at him, then snuggled more into his arms.  
You yawned, and he left the room, saying "Bella's tired, I'm gonna take her to bed" and leaving the brothers to catch up on old times.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, followed by a loud howl and a high pitched scream...  
"RAUL!" yelled both you and Jasper, as he took off at top speed to find out what was happening...

As you ran down the stairs, Jasper at your feet, you found Raul sitting on the floor with some girl laying there lifeless.  
"Raul. What happened?" you asked walking over to him and putting your arms around him even though he was still in his wolf form.  
"I was mad. I have been ripping things to shreds all day. it's all Jasper's fault. he knows I love you but he still wants you. Bella, I love you so much. I want you to be with me forever and never leave me. Will you marry me?" he asked. he started coming back to human form and you noticed it was because it was now 4:49 and the moon was going away.  
"Yes!" you yelled. pulling him into a kiss.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characers. Stephie does**


End file.
